


Marry Me

by enlightenight



Series: Community For After Graduation [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her şey normal başlamıştı: Annie’nin düğünü, aşırı gerginlik, en sonunda bıkmış bir Britta’nın, Jeff’in kendisine attığı bakışlardan sıkılıp düğün hazırlıklarına el koyması… Onun intikamı ise basitti: Annie’nin buketi için istediği orkide yakınlarda bulunamayınca bunu bulma ve getirme görevini Jeff’e vermek.</p><p>#keyword: Orkide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

“Dalga geçiyorsun.”  
“Sence dalga geçiyora benziyor muyum, Winger?”

Jeff gözlerinde inanamaz bir bakışla Britta’ya baktı, sarışın kadın kollarını kavuşturmuş, yüzünde o klasik inatçı ifadesini taşırken avukat pes etmek zorunda kaldı.  
“Tamam. Gidiyorum. Ama benden kurtulamazsın, konuşma hazırlamak için hala yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

Britta ise bir sorunu daha çözmüş olmanın mutluluğuyla ona montunu verdi, kapıya doğru onu hafifçe ittirirken yüzünde bir gülümseme, Jeff’in Lexus’ının çalışan motorunu duyduktan sonra derin bir nefes alarak sırtını dikleştirdi, iki gün sonra, bütün bu kabusun biteceğini kendisine hatırlatarak içeriye girdi.

*

Girdiği üçüncü çiçekçi, Greendale’in yarım saat dışındaydı, ona mavi orkide dediğinde garip bir bakış attı.

“Eşinizi çok mu kızdırdınız?”  
“Efendim?”  
“Yani bu kadar özel bir çiçeği istediğinize göre-“

Jeff ona şu anda ne Annie Edison’dan, ne onun düğününden, ne de genç kadının imkansızı istemek ve onu elde etmek mottosuyla yaşadığından bahsedecekti, inat ve ısrarla çalmakta olan telefonunu yanıtlayıp “Bir dakika,” dedikten sonra çiçekçiye döndüğünde, yüzündeki ifade her ne kadar kontrol edemediği bir şekilde seni ne ilgilendiriyor diye bağırsa da, sesi tatlıydı.

“Sayılır,” dedi. “Yıldönümümüzü unutmuş olabilirim de…”  
“Ooof,” dedi adam. “Zor durum.”

Adam önündeki bilgisayarda iki üç yere tıkladıktan sonra umutsuz bir ifadeyle Jeff’e döndü.  
“Üzgünüm,” dedi. “Bizde yok.”  
“Teşekkürler-“ Jeff onun verdiği karşılığı dinlemeden fırladı, kendisine araştırmanın ne alemde olduğunu soran Britta’ya hala ümitli olduğunu söylerek motoru tekrar çalıştırdı, ama hareket etmeden önce bu sefer küçük bir yere gitmeyeceğine karar vermiş, internetten bulma ihtimali olan bir yer araştırdı.

*

Yoldaki üçüncü saatinde, Britta’dan tavsiye almak için onu aradı.  
“Ne söyleyebileceğimi bile bilmiyorum ki!”  
“Sen, Jeffrey Winger, bir konuda konuşma yapamayacağını söylüyorsun?”  
“Evlilikle ilgili görüşlerimin gayet farkındasın Britta.”  
“Evet, ama beni evlenmeye ikna eden de sendin-“  
“İki saat içinde ikimiz de vazgeçtik Britta-“  
“Tamam, sakin ol, benim biraz Annie’yle ilgilenmem gerekiyor, sonra arayacağım.”  
“Anlaştık. Shirley nerede?”  
“Bütün yemek işini o üstlenmişken bir de histeri krizine girmek üzere olan Annie’yle uğraşma işini ona bırakmayacağım, Winger.”

Jeff daha bir şey diyemeden arkadan gelen “Britta!” çığlığını duydu, gözlerini devirerek telefonu kapatırken gördüğü bir çiçekçinin daha önüne çekmiş, bu işin kendisine kaç paraya patlayacağını ister istemez düşünerek dükkana girdi.

“İyi günler,” dedi kararsız bir sesle. “Zor olduğunu biliyorum ama, hiç mavi orkideniz bulunuyor mu?”

Kadın ona şöyle bir baktı.  
“Onu bu kadar kolay bulabileceğinizi pek sanmıyorum.”  
“Kolay olsa şaşıracaktım, ciddiyim… En azından bulabileceğim bir yer biliyor musunuz?”

Kadın omuzlarını hafifçe silkti, önündeki çiçekle uğraşırken, “Bir kişinin bahçesinde vardı,” dedi. “Ama tabii bayağı oldu, hala duruyor mudur bilmiyorum.”

Jeff, artık iyice ümitsizliğin pençesinde bir şekilde, “Adresi verin, ismi söyleyin, ama yardımınıza ihtiyacım var,” dedi. “En yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri evleniyor ve sanırım bu çiçeği bulmadan dönersem hayatım tehlikeye girecek.”

Kadın buna güldü.  
“Gerçekten arkadaşınızın düğünü için mi bu kadar uğraşıyorsunuz?”  
“Evet, isterseniz davetiyeyi bile gösterebilirim - arabamda-“  
“İnanıyorum, inanıyorum, tamam…” Yaşlı kadının yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. “Biraz bekleyin, adres defterimde olması lazımdı.”

Gözlerinin önüne gelmiş olan beyaz saçlarını geri iten kadın kasaya doğru ilerledi, bir çekmecedeki siyah kaplı defteri çekerek dikkatlice bir sayfayı açtı. Birkaç sayfayı çevirirken parmaklarında hafif bir titreme, en sonunda “Buldum,” dedi neşeli bir sesle. “Kağıt ve kaleminiz var mı?”

Jeff gerçekten kağıt ve kalemle uğraşabilecek gibi değil, Blackberry’sinin not alma uygulamasını açtı, parmakları tuşların üzerinde, “Siz söyleyin,” dedi sabırsız bir sesle.

Kadın adresi yavaş yavaş ve dikkatlice okurken Jeff’in yüzünde bir gülümseme belirmiş, bu ismi tanıdığıyla ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanarak kadına teşekkür etti, geri geleceğine söz vererek kapıdan fırlarken bu işin nihayet sonlanacak olması onu rahatlatmıştı.

*

Çok alakasız bir alkollü araba kullanma davasında temsil ettiği Emmelline Maynard, seksenli yaşlarına merdiven dayamış, inanılmaz zengin, hobi olarak botanikle uğraşan ve en güzeli, ona bir iyilik borcu olan bir kadındı.

Dolayısıyla Jeff onun kapısını çaldığında, bu problemi çözebilecek bir kişi varsa onun Maynard olduğundan emin, bu çözümün daha önce niye aklına gelmediğine şaşıyorken, kapı açılır açılmaz insanın içini delip geçen kahverengi gözlerle karşılaştığında gülümsedi.

“Eski avukatımın burada ne işi var çok merak ediyorum…”

Bu her ne kadar soru formatında sorulmamış bir soru olsa da, Maynard’ın sesi sıcak; Jeff sırıtarak, “Yardımına ihtiyacım var Emmeline,” dediğinde kadın gülümseyerek onu içeri davet etti.

“Bugünü yıllardır bekliyordum.”  
“Ah öyle deme, bu şekilde ben sana borçlanmış olacağım.”

Maynard kaşlarını çattı, o kadar mı büyük bir şey olduğunu sorarken Jeff başını sallıyor, “En azından benim için,” dedi. “Sabahtan beri imkansız bir şeyin peşinde koşuyorum ve tatlı bir bayan, aradığım şeyi burada bulabileceğimi söyledi.”  
“Endişelenmeye başladım Jeffrey…”  
“Mavi orkide.”

Emmeline bununla bir kahkaha atar, “Bu muydu?” diye sorarken Jeff de tedirgince gülümsemiş, omuzlarını silkti.

“Benim için önemli!”  
“Kaç tane istiyorsun?”  
“Bir tane yetecek. Sanırım.”

Kadın ona peşinden gelmesini söyledi, onu evin süslü koridorlarından geçirerek bahçeye ilerlettiğinde Jeff’in ağzı açıldı.

“Bu bahçenin bu kadar büyük olmasını beklemiyordum.”  
“Ben de senin beni o davadan kurtarabilmeni beklemiyordum ama bunu başarmıştın, değil mi?”  
“Neredeyse on yıl önceydi!”  
“Yine de önemliydi.”

Kısa saçlı kadın ilerleyerek, Jeff onun ortama hakimiyetine hayran kalmıştı, orkidelerinin durduğu yere gitti, bir tanesini düzgünce keserek eski avukatına uzattığında, uzun boylu adam binlerce teşekkür mırıldanarak elini uzattı.

“Hemen değil,” diyerek çiçeği geri çekti Maynard, yüzünde bir hınzır bir gülümseme vardı. “Önce bir şartım var.”  
“Ne olursa,” dedi Jeff.  
“Harika… Şu anki avukatıma pek güvendiğim söylenemez, mirasımı hazırlamak istiyorum ve senin de bana yardım etmeni istiyorum.”

Bu sefer kahkaha atan Jeff, “Emmeline,” dedi. “Seni toplu katliamdan dolayı savunmamı istesen bile kabul ederim, inan bana hayatımı kurtarıyorsun.”

Kadın gülerek çiçeği tekrar uzattı.  
“Bu özel kadın kim?”  
“En yakın arkadaşım, evleniyor ve mavi orkide diye delirdi.”  
“Hayatında hala mı biri yok?”

Jeff içini çekti. “Bilmiyorum.”  
“Benden sana bir tavsiye, Jeffrey, eğer birini seviyorsan ve o da seni seviyorsa, sakın elinden kaçırma.”  
“Umarım,” diye güldü avukat, çiçeği alarak. “Sonsuz teşekkürler.”

O içeri doğru fırlarken Emmeline arkasından seslendi:  
“Sakın ona gül götüreyim deme, Jeffrey!”  
“Tamam!” diye bağırdı Jeff, cevap olarak.

*

Yasal sınırın azıcık altında kalarak ama son derece hızlı bir şekilde geri dönerken, bir yandan Britta’yla konuşmasının üzerinden geçti.

Kendisine Maynard’ın evini tarif eden çiçekçinin önünden geçtiğini fark ettiğinde önce saatine baktı, derin bir nefes alarak durdu ve arabayı geri vitese taktı. Kemerini çözmesiyle arabayı kapatması neredeyse aynı saniyede olmuş, arabanın kapısını bile kapatmadan içeriye fırtına gibi dalıp, “Papatyalar!” diye soludu. “Bir demet! Çok acil!”

“Çiçeği bulmuş olmalısın,” dedi kadın neşeyle. “Peki bunlar kime?”  
“Beni bu göreve yollayan kişiye,” diye soludu Jeff, o kadar hızlı hareket etmenin sonunda aldığı her nefes acı veriyor gibiydi. “Çok teşekkürler - borcum ne kadar?”

Kadın son derece sakin, “Benden olsunlar,” dedi. “Günün son satışıydı.”

Jeff saatini tekrar kontrol etti, kaybettiği her saniyeyle yetişmesi biraz daha imkansızlaşsa da durdu ve kadına sarıldıktan sonra dükkandan çıktı.

*

Düğüne yarım saat kala, seremoninin yapılacağı yerin önüne arabasını park ettiğinde benzin göstergesi neredeyse dibe yaklaşmıştı.

Jeff en sonunda görevini tamamlamış olmanın rahatlığıyla orkideyi de, papatya buketini de Britta’nın eline tutuşturdu, takımının nerede olduğunu ona sorarken şaşkın sarışın kadın, “İkinci kat, merdivenden çıktığında ilk oda,” dediğinde merdiven basamaklarını üçer üçer çıkarak odaya girdi, temizlemeden daha o gün çıkmış Gucci takımını giyerken kendisinden beklenen bir şeyi daha başarmış olmanın verdiği bir gurur var, takımın içine asılı olan altı tane kravattan açık mavi olanı seçerek kapıyı açtı.

O anda tam yanındaki odadan Britta da çıkmış, kravatı bilerek mi onun elbisesiyle aynı renk seçtiğini sorduktan sonra, daha cevabı beklemeden ikinci soruyu yöneltti:

“Papatyaları kime vermem gerekiyordu?”  
“Kimseye? Onları sana aldım-“  
“Çiçek endüstrisine ne kadar karşı olduğumu biliyorsun, Winger-“  
“Endüstri değil, sanırım kadın da kendi yetiştiriyordu, yürü, geç kalacağız, sen nedime değil misin?”  
“Jeff, sen iyi misin?”

Jeff aşağı inmekten vazgeçmiş olacak ki durdu, “Sadece bazı şeyleri fark ettim,” dediğinde Britta kaşlarını çattı.  
“Ne gibi?”  
“Evliliği iptal etmemizin bir hata olması gibi. Bilmiyorum Britta, bence harika bir çift olabilirdik. En azından vergiler ve sigorta açısından daha rahat olurduk.”  
“Vergilerim ve ben mutluyuz, Winger.”  
“Ama köpeğimiz?”  
“Benim kedilerime zarar verebilirler.”  
“O zaman kediler?”  
“Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

Jeff derin bir nefes aldı.  
“Toplamda altı saat araba kullanmak insanı düşündürüyor,” dedi. “Sanırım bu gece biz de evlenebiliriz.”  
“Bu düğün Annie’nin, mahvedersen-“  
“Haberlerinin olmasına gerek yok, bana borcu olan birkaç yargıç var-“  
“Sen ciddisin.”  
“Sen değil misin?”

Britta duruşunu dikleştirdi.  
“Gecenin sonunda buna karar vermiş olacağım,” dedi. “Yürü, aşağı iniyoruz.”

*

Mükemmel planlanmış bir düğün, mükemmel bir konuşma, ve mavi orkidesiyle mükemmel bir gelin çiçeğiydi.

Gece bittiğinde, Annie ve eşi olay yerinden ayrıldıklarında ve herkes arabalarına doğru ilerlediğinde Britta nihai cevabı verdi:

“Evet.”


End file.
